Last fight
by Victory87
Summary: My love I hate you so much. Belladolphus.


**Special dedicace to my friend Anna Bella and my beta reader Katrina ;) thank you girls! Little review please **

**Enjoy!**

Every day for a month, I knew there was something wrong, but I couldn't tell her and I didn't try. Despite my knowing, if one day I had opened my mouth and told her what I thought about it, she wouldn't have cared. I'm her husband.

Every day for a month, I knew there was something wrong, but it wasn't only one thing, it was many things that didn't happen in the way they must. I'm his wife, but he only cares about himself.

I just wanted to... Honestly I don't know what I wanted... I wanted everything and nothing… I knew she wouldn't be mine.

I just wanted him to stop all of that!! I wanted to scream at him! I wanted to yell at him! I wanted to destroy all of this.

Why did I want to marry her?

Why did he want to marry me?

Another morning with her and she was at the edge of the bed. It felt like it was the edge of the world.

Another morning with him and every morning I hoped I would open my eyes and see something or someone else, but not him.

I tried to act like a normal couple.

I tried to try to be happy with him but I was not the only one and he was not the only one.

Another evening in high society. We must have looked like at a perfect couple but I knew it was impossible.

Another evening in high society. I must have looked like a happy wife. It's so hard. But we arrived looking every bit the part.

I could not support it. We'd lived together for many years and I'd heard her screaming most of time. I just gave up.

How could we continue like that? I tried to restrain tears from running down my cheeks. I must be strong. I would never let him win. I screamed at him because I hate him and I know he never loved me. It's not important because I never loved him and I don't care.

I knew we would soon have another argument, but this time, I won't let her win.

I pointed my wand at him and he pointed his wand at me. How did we come to this, my Darling? At Hogwarts, it was so simple between us. I loved him as much as he loved me. With all the regrets and the arguments, it's becoming too bad, too hard. I hardly had hope that one day we could fall in love like before, but that hope that was a lie, an inaccessible dream and so weak an idea. Now I couldn't even breathe with him. Well, here we go. I would hurt you.

I hated her_. _For a moment, I had hoped that everything was going to be fine, but I was wrong. We couldn't be happy because she hates me like I hate her and now, I didn't really care if I hurt her, hit her. I began the fight when I tell her,"If you aren't happy here, you can just leave!"

What did he say? "Do you want to see me leave? It's that what you want? You want to chase away your own wife?"

She didn't understand? "At last! You understand! You can go; I really don't care! Take your bag and leave!"

I wanted to hurt him so badly at that moment. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to destroy him. I moved to him and I slapped him.

She slapped me! "Bitch!" I slapped her hard enough to knock her to the floor.

How dare he! "You bastard!" I sent a spell that sent him into the wall. I hurt him.I stood up to leave the room but I heard him stand up. I faced him, wand in hand.

She hurt me! I stood up and faced her. I pointed my wand at her and sent spell after spell at her.

I tried to defend myself as well I could. We fought for several minutes. I didn't touch him and he didn't touch me either. Suddenly, I fell on the ground, blood flowing down my face. His spell hurt me. My fury took control of my body and my wand. I used the Cruciatus against him. He didn't think I could do this to him. He fell on the floor twisted with pain. I tried to stand up and run along edge of the room, but a spell hit my back and I fell on the floor.

I panicked. I never believed I could hit her like that. Even if I said all the time that I hated her, to see her covered in blood like this, my heart ached.

I had aches all over. I felt a cut on my temple, very deep. The blood was falling onto the sleeves of my beautiful dress. I grumbled. I must stand up quickly! To be weak in front of him, I may as well have asked him to finish me now!!

I knelt down near her. I swore to love and protect her during our marriage. I stroked her cheek and closed my eyes at the sight of the cut. With my wand, a careful spell, and a very good execution, the cut disappeared. I cleaned the blood from her skin.

He dared! The garbage, the nuisance of my life, cared for my wound! I shouldn't have let him do it!! Now, I was cured. Nothing could prevent me from killing this man who married me, for better or for worse, but only gave me the worse!

She moved! Her pretty mouth was beginning to move! She raised her torso up off the floor. I leaned over her with the hope of seeing her smile at me like she did our first years.

I smiled at my husband, but not with the smile he wished to receive. A smile that was nastier. I wanted to kill him, to hurt him as he has come to hurt me. This was not the opportune moment. My hot lips were firm against his cold and soft lips. For now I would restrain my desire to kill him. The way he pulled me onto his knees gives me pleasure that I will never confess.

I loved this sensation, the feel of her thighs surrounding my hips, while I carried her to slam her violently into the wall.

I begged. But I must stop it! I could never admit that he made me feel this way. Yet, the way his languorous kiss moved lower and lower, down the long line of my neck to my breast was reminiscent of the contrary.

I passed my skillful finger under her dress and her underwear glided to the floor. I removed her beautiful dress and gazed upon her breasts, now naked, with a desire I did not dissimulate.

I tightened my teeth. He had removed my clothes and was caressing my sex with his finger. I begged with anticipation and pushed my sex against his finger.

I already understood her desire to speed things up and approved totally. In excitation, I brutally pushed into her. I thrust in and out and put my mouth on her pretty breast and kiss it with the passion of the commune.

I screamed his name over and over; the pleasure making me forget I hated him. I passed my arms around his neck to pull him deeper into my sex. With this new position, his head was on my hot breast.

I felt like a child. A child eager to have his mother so close to him. I retired myself softly and put her down on her feet. She was close to me but moved quickly away, looking at me sourly.

"You must leave. Take your bag and go! Never come back!" What made him think he could send me away?Poor darling... you were so stupid.

"Wait Bella! Sweetie!!" I fucked her and she pushes me out the door like this!!

I didn't give him the time to ask me why. I left the room to get away from him_. _We just couldn't continue like this any longer. I was sad, and a tear ran down my cheek but I must stay strong.

"If it is what you want..."

My back against the door that separates us, I answered him "I won't let you have the house. It's my family who owns it."

"Bella, Sweetheart!"

"It's you who wants this! So go and never come back!" Please leave now!! My face was soaked with tears. I couldn't restrain it. Oh gods why it must end like this?

"But Bella I..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't tell her I love her. I didn't know if it was a lie or the truth.

"Don't say something you don't feel. Don't make this harder." If there was no door to separate us, I think I would have fallen into his arms... but I would not do it.

My heart was breaking. I wanted to feel her in my arms, to kiss her, to have her with me again. "Did you stop loving me?"

"Don't say stupid things, Rod."

I tried to restrain myself, breath slowly and calm down.

I didn't hear any answer. Maybe he left...

"Bella..." I had a pretty good idea...She had her back against the door and she didn't lock it...

I felt the door open behind me. I didn't fall onto the floor but into his arms.

I had her in my arms. I'd keep her there. I wouldn't let her leave.

He wouldn't let me go so I turned in his arms to face him. I felt his grip loosening. I don't know why but I couldn't pull away. I stayed without making a move.

I looked at her_. _She was so beautiful but something in her eyes has changed. I passed my hand against her face and hair. I brushed tears off her cheeks.

I felt his hand on me. For the first time in months, I looked at my him as the man I'd spend my life with, the man to whom I said "I do."

Now, I remember why I wanted her to be my wife. I moved my face closer. My lips meet her lips. I kiss her like I hadn't for so long. I pulled her against me, closer and closer and I say, "Never leave me!" I grabbed her hair to make her understand my words.

Oh gods. "Don't be so glad, Darling."

"Oh, and what will you do to me?" I smiled.

"Are you sure to want to know?" I penetrated his spirit with my gaze and scared him. No, now I had won. And he lost his smile. It's the last fight, Dear. I win the war.

**Review&Review&Review**


End file.
